eurasia_rp_mcfandomcom-20200214-history
Technological Advances
Technology, defined by the early native Libertatites as "science of the craft" and a collection of techniques, skills and methodology utilized by residents across during this time of major technological advances with the objective of scientific investigation. Technology can be found in the knowledge of techniques, processes, etc or it can be found embedded in the typewriter, flying machine or boats and coal factories. "Already the steam-engine works our mines, impels our ships, drives our war machines, excavates our ports and our rivers, forges iron, fashions wood, grinds grain, spins and weaves our cloths, transports the heaviest burdens, etc. It appears that it must some day serve as a universal motor, and be substituted for animal power, waterfalls, and air currents. " - Lord Adlington, OAE EurCorp ,1905 The Industrial Revolution "The Industrial Revolution was another of those extraordinary jumps forward in the story of civilization." - Leader of the Workers Coalition, Mijkoilai Jkuromoli '' The industrial revolution is the transition to new manufacturing processes in the period from about 1880 to present day Libertatem. This period is an incredibly important time in the universe of Machina as the majority of advances in technology can be found during this era and because every aspect of Libertatite life is influenced by these brilliant and new technology. '''Textile '"If I want to calm down, I'll buy some fabric, get a pattern, shut myself in a room and stay there for days, really happy. And at the end of it, you get a bedspread or some curtains or something to wear - it's lovely." '- Lady Vilhelm, Solvain' With demand for textile growing in many of the nations of Libertatem, Sir Henry Spinsworth with the cooperation of the Adamantine Woollen industry developed a roller spinning frame. Shortly after the development of this technology, the capabilities of many communities to produce textiles was greatly expanded and textile factories popped up across Libertatem. Many intellectuals greatly improved on Sir Spinsworth Spinning frame in the years leading up to present day Libertatem. Metallurgy "Everything needs metal. Wood was so 1800's. I'll never be out of a job" - Mikhael Pyetorson, Metal Worker A major change in the metal industries during the era of the Industrial Revolution was the replacement of wood and other bio-fuels with coal. For a given amount of heat, coal required much less labour to mine than cutting wood and converting it to charcoal, and coal was more abundant than wood. This efficient usage of heat gave way to the development of vast and efficient furnaces by Sir William Hottesteele paving the road for Sir Abraham Ingot whom created a vast and efficient iron casting factory which in turn his blueprints were seized by local government and mass produced across the country. Allowing the mass production of metal products. Steam Power "I sell here, Sir, what all the world desires to have—POWER." - Unknown steam engine salesman Steampower, believed to had been developed and perfected by Sir Nguyen of the Folksvire School of Technology came into wide usage by the year 1900. The development of the stationary steam engine was an important element of our world today; however, during the early periods of the Industrial Revolution, the majority of industrial power was supplied by water and wind. In Altdorf by 1800 an estimated 10,000 horsepower was being supplied by steam. By 1919 steam power had grown to 500,000 hp. Animal and human power has been completely phased out by Libertatites at this point. Steam powers the airships we ride in, it powers naval ships that bear the storms of the seas and it powers life for the people of Libertatem. Steampower is an incredibly important aspect of modern Libertatem society. Radio "I remember listening to the radio as a kid and finding that the songs always made me feel more peaceful. Funny, but the more hurtin' the music was, the better it made me feel. I think of that now when I write my songs. I may not be feelin' the blues myself, but I'm writing them for other people who have a hard life." - Peter Russels, 6th President of Altdorf displaying the cultural impact of radio in Libertatem Radio is the radiation (wireless transmission) of electromagnetic energy through space. Developed by Jamison Radspeak in 1901 it was hailed one of the best inventions of the modern day. Current radio systems are capable of transmitting across continents and scientists at WAPEF have devised ways of encrypting radio communications. The biggest use of radio waves is to carry information, such as sound, by systematically changing (modulating) some property of the radiated waves, such as their amplitude, frequency, phase, or pulse width. When radio waves strike an electrical conductor, the oscillating fields induce an alternating current in the conductor. The information in the waves can be extracted and transformed back into its original form. Category:Lore